


A rose by any other name

by drukookie



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, I love Gordo and Gavin passionately, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Livingstone siblings shenanigans, M/M, Post-Canon, Short and (hopefully) Sweet, not much interaction with the cubs cause idk how to write children, sexy pirates and a sexy sheriff, so please be kind, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drukookie/pseuds/drukookie
Summary: "You’ll have Robbie to help you. You’ll have me and you’ll have all your pack, you’ll always have the pack”“I know,” Kelly says as a sniffle escapes him, “Rico said that he was terrified at first too”“And look at him now. He may be silly, but he is a great dad,” and her smile is so fond.“Well, he did wrap up the conversation by saying he knew I’d do good, but never better than him cause he’d been ‘the big papi’ since before he even met Bambi —though I wasn’t supposed to repeat that last part,” they both laugh and he relaxes a little. He supposes he can do this. He has Robbie, he has his mom, he has Rico and Bambi, he has the pack and he hopes he’ll soon have them too.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Kudos: 14





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie and Tony's interactions warmed my heart, and the idea of him and Brodie together in Caswell comforted me but also left me wanting more. I have always wanted to adopt because I believe it's an amazing opportunity to change someone's life and have them change yours so, to me, it felt like a natural progression that Kelbie would take that step sometime after the end of Brothersong, once things had settled.
> 
> Also, this is my very first fic ever, so... please be kind?

A rose by any  other name... He had said that to his brothers so many times. For years, longer than he can remember, he believed it to be true, but then again, he also believed they would never be rid of the weight of their name, the weight of the crown.

When they’d almost lost Ox and Joe sacrificed his Alpha to get him back, there’d been so much pain and fear, blue had almost consumed him; until his world was painted green with relief and hope, so much hope. It had worked, Ox had come back, Carter and Robbie beside him, his entire pack was there and Robert Livingstone was dead. They could finally breathe. 

He’d been so lost to that roller coaster of emotion that he hadn’t even considered how that’d impact the Bennett line, Caswell, all North American packs. 

His head was only  _ OxBrotherAlphaLovePack _

_ packpackpack  _

_ brother my brother i love you i love you _

_ you’re here you’re here _

_ you came back _

_ i love you you came back to joe you came back to us _

_ you’re home you’re home you’re home  _

He hadn’t realised then that the Alpha of All had given away his Alpha and that the Bennett line had effectively ended. And after all was finally dealt with, after they had mourned the lost and buried the beast and found a new Alpha of All, when they no longer bore the crown, they’d finally know if a rose by any other name would truly smell just as sweet. Somehow, that scared him more than it should. 

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

It was Sunday. Gordo and Gavin were scowling at Robbie, who was explaining how he really could do some basic jobs at the garage with the new app he’d downloaded.

“You’ll see, I could do an entire week’s worth of oil changes without setting a single car on fire”

“That really isn’t the achievement you think it is, kid”

“Considering his track record, I’d argue it is,” said Tanner, as he went over to join them.

“Robbie, stick to phone. No need for cars. You good with phone.  [ You showed Mark happiness emoji ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920975/chapters/66613150) ”

Gordo went instantly red, “Fucking asshole. You kids are always doing stupid shit, it could’ve been used for when someone makes you happy”

“Well, almost everyone in this pack is happy to get dick, so it is technically true”

“Carter always does,” said Gavin smirking.

“Enough. You are not touching a single car—”

“Food’s ready and  Rico’s finally here, let’s eat,” says Dominique, setting the last grill plate down.

“Couldn’t come quickly enough,” Gordo mutters under his breath, but he’s surrounded by wolves, so it’s no surprise when Gavin responds with a “That’s what he said” winking at Mark, who just snorts as Gordo’s scowl intensifies.

Jessie pushes a veggie plate to Gordo when he finally sits down and with the biggest smirk, tells him “And don’t worry, you’ll have your fill. We have enough eggplant for a week”. 

Mom has a mischievous look when she says “I’d even say we sometimes have too many eggplants in this pack, don’t you think?,” and there’s a moment of stunned silence before Jessie and Dominique burst out laughing and openly agreeing. We all laugh, too. Even Gordo does —when he thinks no one’s watching.

It’s a good Sunday, and Kelly thinks that maybe, just maybe, it doesn’t smell as sweet. Maybe it smells way sweeter or something entirely different because they’re still Bennetts, but Joe is not the Alpha of All, Ox is not the Alpha of the Omegas and they no longer have to fight for everyone else. It is different because when he sits next to Robbie and kisses him on the temple, he’s finally not worrying about it all being taken away.

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

“How is he?”

“He’s okay. He says he’s happy he has Brodie, that he always wanted an older brother, that it feels like he is. He says that he misses them a lot. That he misses  _ me _ ”, Robbie’s shoulders slump.

Kelly makes a gesture for him to come to bed next to him and, when he does, he wraps his arms around him and softly kisses his mate mark before pulling him to his chest. “But that’s not it, is it? You miss him too,” and it wasn’t a question —he knew his mate better than anyone.

Robbie sighs, grips his t-shirt so hard that Kelly can actually feel it tightening around his chest. He doesn’t say anything yet, he’ll wait until Robbie’s ready. So he did the only thing he could.

_ i see you i love you i’ll always be here for you _

_ i know _

_ i see you _

_ i know _

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

“Why don’t we go to Caswell and visit them? It’s been a while since we’ve seen them”

Robbie took a moment, nodded and just kept looking at him like he hung the moon, and it is all  _ home _ . He thought about how to describe his scent first, back when he didn’t wanna admit what Robbie meant to him, what he was, he’d tried to call it something else. He never could though, not even in his mind. It wasn’t just the forest or their house; it wasn’t just pack, it really was  _ home _ in all its glory. Robbie was his safe haven now, his happiness, his biggest love, and he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything he could to give him happiness and a home in return.

He’d felt it for a long time, but at that moment he truly thought that for Robbie home meant  _ them _ too.

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

Tony ran up to Robbie and jumped into his arms. He was telling him to spun him around. Brodie was behind them, smiling fondly. He never yelled or ran or wrapped himself around either of them, but he’d join in whenever Tony asked. It didn’t seem like he could ever say no to Tony. And that made me so, so warm. 

It didn’t matter that they didn’t share blood. He knew brothers could be found in strangers. Kelly had that with Ox. He often thought about what would have happened if Joe hadn’t turned into a tornado the moment he saw Ox, if Joe’s world hadn’t exploded with the scent of candy cane and pinecones and epic and awesome. He was sure that even if Ox hadn’t been Joe’s mate he would have been their brother all the same. 

Brodie was still smiling at them while Tony shows Robbie how he can now flash his eyes  _ and _ show his fangs for a whole minute, telling him he was going to be as big as Robbie and he was going to be an awesome wolf. Kelly approached him and whispered, “how long do you think it’s gonna take him to realize Robbie isn’t all that big?” he chuckled. He didn’t do that often, and he felt a strange pang of pride at being able to get him to. 

“I don’t know that he will. I think he’s not really talking about his size”

Brodie never ceased to amaze him. He was a kid, but sometimes he was oh so wise beyond his years. He found myself thinking he never wanted him to go through anything that would force him to grow up faster than he should again. Kelly smiled fondly at him and patted his hair, “I think you’re right.”

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

“He’ll be happy. They’ll be so happy.  _ You _ will be happy. You’re ready”

“I hope so but I am so scared, mom”

“Of course you are my son,” and as Elizabeth hugs him, he wonders how someone so much shorter than him can feel so big. 

“I don’t know if I can be good enough. I know Robbie will. He’s perfect for it. I know he wants it, even if he doesn’t say anything. But what if  _ I’m _ not? What if I can’t be good for them? I don’t want them to suffer any more, mom”

“And that’s why you’ll be good, my son. You love them already, you will protect them. Your father was a great man who made many mistakes, we all do. You have learned from him, you have learned from me —and I’d like to think that, despite all my shortcomings, I’m a very good mother. You’ll have Robbie to help you. You’ll have me and you’ll have all your pack, you’ll always have the pack”

“I know,” Kelly says as a sniffle escapes him, “Rico said that he was terrified at first too”

“And look at him now. He may be silly, but he  _ is _ a great dad,” and her smile is so fond.

“Well, he did wrap up the conversation by saying he knew I’d do good, but never better than him cause he’d been ‘the big papi’ since before he even met Bambi —though I wasn’t supposed to repeat that last part,” they both laugh and he relaxes a little. He supposes he can do this. He has Robbie, he has his mom, he has Rico and Bambi, he has the pack and he hopes he’ll soon have them too.

— ☽ ◯ ☾  —

Kelly is looking at him and he is nervous, and excited, and happy, and terrified, and—

“You okay?”

“Yeah”

“Kinda hard to give my full attention to sexy pirates when I have a sexy deputy beside me and staring,” he says, putting the book down on the nightstand.

“Sheriff, actually” 

Robbie kisses him and, for a moment, he’s scared he read this wrong, cause God knows Kelly doesn’t mind sex sometimes, he’s not put off by it, and he does enjoy seeing Robbie but right now isn’t the moment to— 

“Yes, sir. I apologize. Sexy pirates can’t compete with a sexy sheriff,” Robbie pauses for a moment, pulls away just enough to kiss his forehead and continues “but are you sure you’re okay? You seem a bit anxious, and you smell...”

“Geez, thanks. I’ll go take a shower if it bothers you so much,” and they both giggle.

He extends his hand to Robbie’s and intertwines their fingers. Kelly’s heart is hammering in his chest and he doesn’t know if he can do this, so before he has time to second-guess this, even more, he says “I’ve been thinking... You know you smell like home to me. You  _ are _ my home. And I all I want is to be your home, too. And...”

Robbie’s about to say something, but then he looks at him deeply and closes his mouth, letting him continue. Giving Kelly as much time as he needs. And he loves him because Robbie’s always been like this. Even when he didn’t remember, he never pushed him, he never made him do anything he may not be ready for.

“And I love that we are,” I sigh and take a deep breath, “but I think it’s been a while since our home doesn’t feel as full as it used to. We have our pack, but I feel like something is missing, and I know you do too. I know we never really talked about this, and if this isn’t something you want, I understand. But I think you also feel it,” Robbie’s heart rate is increasing and his hand gripping his so tightly he thinks he may break it, “I think at some point, after all was said and done, we realized we left a part of our home in Caswell.”

His eyes are watery and he’s looking at him in that Robbie way again, so Kelly takes a couple of deep breaths and says “I think Tony and Brodie are meant to be home too.”

Robbie sighs heavily and wraps his arms around his shoulders, and he kisses his bite mark. Then, he whispers “Can we really do this? Do you think they’ll want to come?,” so he kisses his forehead and says “I think they’re worth trying”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end, thank you!
> 
> If you're wondering what the happiness emoji is, and you didn't click on the link while reading, you can go check [this lovely one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920975/chapters/66613150) by [glaciya ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya) that got a good laugh out of me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short story, and if you did, please leave a comment —I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or constructive criticism <3
> 
> I tweet mostly about bangtan, but also about books, anime and characters I love. If you wanna talk about Green Creek, BTS or other geeky stuff, feel free to go talk to me [there](https://mobile.twitter.com/drukookie) : )


End file.
